Regina immortalis, humana nocturna
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Variazione sul tema dell'episodio n 40, "Eyes of the skull", con al posto del teschio di cristallo una statuina di Lilith, la peccaminosa prima signora Adamo. Le conseguenze impreviste di un'asta al rialzo metteranno in pericolo la salute di alcuni personaggi. E la virtù di altri.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: sfortunatamente, i personaggi di M.A.S.K. non appartengono a me bensì alla Kenner Toys e D.I.C./Coockie Jar Entertainment. **

Io mi diverto solo a tormentarli un po'…

Fatti, personaggi ulteriori e situazioni qui descritti sono frutto della mia immaginazione e non hanno alcuno scopo di lucro.

_La sua casa sprofonda nella morte, _

_e il seguirla porta alle ombre.  
Tutti coloro che la seguono non possono tornare  
e trovare ancora le vie della vita._

(_Proverbi_ 2:18-19)

**Prologo **

San Francisco, un dolce pomeriggio di fine ottobre. Era l'ora in cui, dopo avere scaldato la città, il sole inizia appena a sprofondare in una nebbiolina secca laggiù, oltre il mare, alle spalle del Golden Gate.

Matt Trakker uscì dall'ascensore e, prima di dirigersi verso la sala del grande albergo che la _Bonhams&amp;Butterfield_ aveva riservato ai clienti eccellenti, appassionati d'arte e collezionisti danarosi come lui, per un'anteprima dell'asta che si sarebbe svolta il giorno seguente, si soffermò un istante a guardare fuori dall'ampia finestra che occupava quasi tutta la parete.

Luce naturale per esaltare la bellezza delle opere che di lì a poco avrebbe avuto la fortuna di ammirare in tutta tranquillità, considerò, spingendo lo sguardo dove -riflessi nello specchio grigiastro dell'oceano - s'andavano via via spegnendo gli ultimi bagliori del giorno.

Non che avesse bisogno di scegliere su quale pezzo concentrare la propria attenzione giacché, come al solito, aveva le idee chiare su cosa voleva e come fare per ottenerlo: quella volta al centro dei suoi interessi si trovava un insolito reperto di origine misteriosa, un teschio di cristallo probabilmente di fattura Maya.

Quello era il motivo ufficiale del suo viaggio in California, anche se certo qualche giorno di vacanza insieme a Bruce, Alex e Gloria, lontano dagli impegni quotidiani, era un'occasione da non lasciarsi scappare.

Diede un'occhiata solo superficialmente interessata ai vari oggetti sistemati lungo la parete - un insieme disomogeneo di grottesche maschere africane, armi antiche tempestate di gemme e altri reperti di cui non riusciva a indovinare la provenienza -

mentre si domandava quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a resistere prima che Scott lo costringesse ad accompagnarlo a visitare Alcatraz.

Da quando erano atterrati a San Francisco, suo figlio gli aveva praticamente dato il tormento e lui era sicuro che anche quella volta, come sempre, alla fine l'avrebbe avuta vinta.

"Signori e signore, da questa parte!" la voce sonora del battitore che li stava accompagnando lo riscosse.

"Adesso voglio mostrarvi il pezzo forte della nostra asta".

Il piccolo gruppo si era fermato intorno a una consolle di mogano, situata verso la metà della sala, proprio accanto a un'alta finestra ombreggiata da tende color vino; Matt si accostò, cercando di sbirciare, finché non gli fecero spazio.

Quando finalmente vide l'oggetto non riuscì a trattenere un'esclamazione di meraviglia e gli altri presenti si avvicinarono ancor di più, stringendosi intorno al tavolino, mentre il battitore li guardava con aria compiaciuta.

Sulla lucida superficie di legno scuro splendeva una magnifica statuetta di squisita fattura, alta una trentina di centimetri e interamente ricavata in una pietra color verde chiaro, opalescente e attraversata da sottili venature dorate.

Raffigurava una giovane donna di incredibile bellezza, completamente nuda tranne che per una sorta di tiara di fattura arcaica posata sui lunghi capelli che le sfioravano le anche sinuose; teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi e le sue gambe erano leggermente divaricate in una posa rigida, quasi ieratica.

Umana, bellissima e perfettamente umana, salvo che per gli artigli da uccello rapace che aveva al posto dei piedi e che si posavano sulla base di pietra rivelando lunghe unghie ricurve e aguzze.

Il volto dai lineamenti alteri - il naso leggermente aquilino, gli zigomi alti, le sopracciglia imperiose e sottili, gli occhi dal taglio allungato e le labbra semiaperte - guardava nel vuoto con un'espressione indecifrabile, come fissando un punto lontano un milione di miglia, oppure un milione di anni.

La bocca era atteggiata a un vago sorriso, con un fremito imperativo di sfida sensuale.

Impenetrabile, severa, potente e ineffabile.

Ai piedi erano disposti due orribili volatili, scolpiti alla maniera proto-assira, la cui testa ricordava un'aquila o una civetta.

"È semplicemente meravigliosa!" esclamò una signora asiatica sulla sessantina talmente ricoperta di diamanti che c'era da chiedersi come facesse a camminare.

Gloria, al contrario, fece una smorfia di disgusto e subito spostò lo sguardo sul pavimento.

Mentre gli altri si scambiavano commenti pieni di ammirazione per la raffinatezza e la bellezza di quell'oggetto esotico, Alex domandò con aria divertita al battitore: "Chi sarebbe questa procace fanciulla?".

L'uomo, gongolante, rispose pronto: "Si tratta di una statuetta di crisoprasio, una pietra semipreziosa ma molto rara, e raffigura Lilith, un demone della tradizione mesopotamica e poi ebraica".

"La datazione è incerta" proseguì "e la storia di questo manufatto molto misteriosa".

"Beh" intervenne Matt "il mistero si addice a una donna pericolosa e attraente…"

"In effetti la figura di Lilith è indicata come la regina dei demoni, compagna del diavolo Asmodai, ed è associata alla tempesta, al disordine e alla lussuria".

La smorfia di Gloria si ampliò.

La signora orientale a quel punto assunse un'espressione sdegnata e trascinò via per la giacca, nemmeno tanto gentilmente, il marito.

"Ma un gingillo del genere non dovrebbe stare in un museo?" domandò Bruce.

Il battitore si esibì in uno dei suoi sorrisi meglio riusciti e rispose, con voce assolutamente ferma e senza neppure un'esitazione: "Se fosse autentica, ovvero risalente al terzo millennio avanti Cristo… il suo posto sarebbe senz'altro al British Museum accanto alla Porta di Ishtar! Ma, come vi dicevo, la datazione è tutt'altro che sicura".

Il gruppo allora si mosse, proseguendo nel giro.

Matt invece rimase ancora qualche secondo a fissare la statuina; a un tratto si accorse che sul basamento erano incise delle lettere e si avvicinò ulteriormente.

Parevano caratteri greci, ma c'era anche qualche simbolo che non aveva mai visto.

"È copto" disse a un tratto una voce alle sue spalle, come rispondendo alla sua silenziosa domanda.

"Si tratta del frammento 4Q184 dei manoscritti di Qumran e significa letteralmente: _I suoi cancelli sono cancelli di morte/e dall'entrata della casa_ _se ne va verso Sheol._ _Nessun che entri tornerà mai/_ _e coloro che la possiedono scenderanno l'Abisso". _

"Accidenti!" esclamò il milionario a denti stretti.

Si voltò, trovandosi di fronte un ometto mingherlino con una disordinata criniera bianca e baffi candidi che occupavano quasi tutto il volto minuto; un paio di pesanti occhiali da vista e un abito marrone troppo a buon mercato per l'occasione rivelavano

come potesse essere più uno studioso che un ricco collezionista.

L'uomo gli tese la mano amichevole e disse, con un sorriso un po' sghembo: "Sono il professor Crowley dell'Istituto nazionale di Archeologia".

Quando Matt fece per presentarsi a sua volta l'altro lo bloccò.

"So perfettamente chi è lei" esclamò "E so anche che se ha messo gli occhi su Lilith il mio piccolo museo non ha nessuna speranza di aggiudicarsela…"

Matt sorrise e incrociò le braccia, spostando lo sguardo ora sulla statuetta e ora sull'uomo di fronte a lui.

"In effetti" replicò "ero venuto qui con un'idea differente, ma questo oggetto è davvero affascinante".

"Faccia attenzione a Lilith" disse l'altro con malcelata ironia "si dice che sia stata la compagna di Adamo prima di Eva e che poi gli si ribellò, non accettando il fatto che lui volesse giacere con lei sempre e solo stando sopra…".

Il milionario a quel punto assunse un'espressione divertita.

"Adamo allora la maledisse" continuò lo studioso "e Lilith, furiosa, pronunciò il nome di Dio cosicché le spuntarono le ali e poté volare via, abbandonando di sua iniziativa il Giardino dell'Eden prima della cacciata dell'uomo e diventando immortale".

"Insomma" concluse Matt scuotendo la testa "una signorina piuttosto turbolenta…"

ooOOOoo

Avevano già spento le luci principali per costringere gli ultimi ospiti a tornarsene in camera - considerò Matt - mentre insieme agli altri si dirigeva verso l'uscita.

Distratto, rimase qualche passo indietro e per la seconda volta nella serata fissò lo sguardo sulla statuetta verde di Lilith; le sue iridi immobili erano rivolte verso qualcosa che sembrava trovarsi molto oltre lui, verso qualcosa di incredibilmente lontano o di incredibilmente passato, eppure al tempo stesso parevano rivolgersi a lui, attraversandolo come una lama.

Inspiegabilmente si sentì come imbarazzato e non riuscì a spostare lo sguardo altrove: quegli occhi non assomigliavano agli occhi delle statue che adornavano il giardino della sua villa, né a quelli dell'Abramo Lincoln di bronzo il cui busto aveva sistemato in biblioteca la primavera precedente.

No, erano diversi, sembravano guardare e vedere.

Mentre facevano il loro giro era sorta la luna e adesso un raggio di luce argentata entrava dalla finestra e colpiva in pieno il simulacro, facendolo rilucere di strani bagliori che, nella penombra della stanza, possedevano qualcosa di sinistro: sembrava quasi fosforescente, era come se la luce non solo lo sfiorasse ma provenisse dal suo stesso interno, da quel corpo inanimato di crisoprasio verde che splendeva, avvolto da una luminosità ondeggiante, viva, pressoché palpabile.

Il milionario fu attraversato da un brivido e per un istante ebbe paura; si sentiva la bocca asciutta e non riusciva a parlare. Con tutte le sue forze avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo e allontanarsi, ma era come incatenato da un'energia misteriosa.

Sbatté le palpebre tentando di riprendere il controllo di sé, incredulo per quello stranissimo fenomeno fisico, che senza successo cercò di attribuire alla stanchezza, agli strani racconti del professore e alla luminosità incerta della sala.

Poi, come attirato da una calamita, si avvicinò ancora di più alla statuetta: il suo viso era ormai a pochi centimetri da quella meraviglia di pietra baluginante.

In quel momento, accadde.

**Note&amp;credits**: il titolo è parte del verso "_Caput mortum, signo Lilitu, impereti tibi! Sanguis vita! Sigillum Lilitu! In nomine mater nostri Lilitu regina immortalis humana nocturna_!" tratto dalla canzone "Lilith's Child" dei Theatres des Vampires.

La descrizione della statuetta di Lilith è ispirata al celebre rilievo Burney, una terracotta prebabilonese del II millennio a.C.

Come vi dicevo, il racconto è costruito partendo dall'episodio n. 40, "Eyes of Skull" (quello in cui Mayhem scopre l'identità di Matt grazie al potere del teschio e rapisce Scott per ricattarlo); l'ambientazione e i personaggi sono gli stessi, compreso il professore capellone, ma l'esito del tutto diverso…uaz, uaz.

Nel cartone non mi pare sia menzionata la casa d'aste dove si svolge la parte iniziale, quindi ho inserito il nome di una casa d'aste che opera realmente in quella città.

La vena fantasy di M.A.S.K. sarà rispettata, ma secondo la mia personale interpretazione birichina.

Occhio alle _mises_ che indossano i nostri per dormire o comunque nel tempo libero.

Buona lettura.


	2. Al cospetto di Re Salomone

Ok, amici lettori, seguaci di questo misconosciuto cartoon degli anni '80, adesso il racconto entra nel vivo.

Se vi va, leggete e lasciatemi un pensiero.

**Capitolo primo **

**Al cospetto di Re Salomone**

_Matt Trakker era certo che fosse ottobre inoltrato, quel pomeriggio aveva persino piovuto un po'… e allora come mai, tutt'a un tratto, sentiva un caldo così soffocante che si sarebbe volentieri strappato di dosso la giacca se solo fosse riuscito a muovere un muscolo? Per quale motivo, invece, era come paralizzato e a stento riusciva a respirare, a tenere gli occhi aperti? _

_Di fronte a lui non c'era più un'ampia sala sobriamente arredata, ma si stendeva un deserto con basse dune di sabbia a perdita d'occhio, bagnate dalla luce argentea della luna piena più grande e vicina che avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita._

_Si trovava su un vasto, vastissimo terrazzo posto sulla sommità di una sorta di mostruosa piramide a gradoni di pietra calcarea, che dominava dall'alto quella interminabile distesa di sabbia; intorno a lui poteva scorgere altri edifici più bassi, i cui tetti erano interamente ricoperti da una vegetazione fitta e lussureggiante. _

_Candelabri accesi e fiaccole formavano cespugli di fuoco tra le coppe di terracotta dipinta e i piatti di pietra, i cumuli di neve delle montagne e i grappoli d'uva, tingendo di chiarori rossastri il pavimento levigato e le tavole di legno riccamente imbandite; nell'aria della notte ancora rovente si mescolavano sentori di resine e fiori esotici._

_Si rese conto di non essere solo: una moltitudine di persone, abbigliate in una maniera che gli parve stranissima, vociava e si agitava come in preda a una frenesia orgiastica. V'era chi, sdraiato su grandi cuscini posati direttamente per terra, beveva avidamente uno scuro liquido schiumoso da basse coppe di terracotta incisa, chi divorava cibi colorati e odorosi che lui non avrebbe mai saputo riconoscere, chi, già ubriaco, russava sonoramente nella polvere. Risuonava una moltitudine di voci che parlavano simultaneamente - gridavano, ridevano, cantavano, sussurravano - in lingue diverse ma tutte allo stesso modo incomprensibili al suo orecchio._

_A un tratto la folla ammutolì perché era apparso un uomo alto e massiccio: nonostante il clima torrido, indossava un pesante mantello nero gettato su una tunica di lino d'un bianco abbagliante, aveva un po' di belletto sugli zigomi, una folta barba a ventaglio e, tra i capelli lunghi e arricciati, un diadema di pietre preziose. _

_All'unisono, tutti - soldati, dignitari, dame elegantemente vestite e semplici servi - si prostrarono con la faccia nella polvere e attesero che la regale apparizione con un cenno del capo desse loro il permesso di levarsi._

_Poi, il sovrano - perché tale doveva essere senza dubbio, comprese il milionario - iniziò a recitare quella che sembrava una formula magica in una lingua dimenticata da millenni, sepolta dalla sabbia del tempo; quelle sillabe solenni, ultraterrene, dapprima salirono verso il cielo in un mormorio quasi inintelligibile e poi rimbombarono echeggiando sulla pietra come una sorta di mantra che rotolava e tuonava senza sosta._

_Come una tempesta che s'infrange sugli scogli, squassa la foresta e ulula tra le cime dei monti. _

_All'improvviso dalla folla arrivò un mormorio di sorpresa e di ammirazione, perché nel mezzo dell'ampia spianata era apparsa dal nulla, in un turbine di luci fosforescenti, una giovane donna: sotto un velo scarlatto che le nascondeva il seno e la testa si distinguevano gli occhi di fuoco, le sopracciglia arcuate, i calcedoni che brillavano ai suoi lobi e la sfumatura bluastra della pelle. _

_Il drappo di seta multicolore che le copriva le spalle era fermato in vita da un'alta cintura d'oro riccamente cesellata; i veli iridescenti che l'avvolgevano le ondeggiavano intorno al corpo snello mentre avanzava flessuosa fino a porsi di fronte al sovrano. _

_A differenza degli altri, non si inchinò e non abbassò nemmeno la testa; quegli occhi che l'americano intuiva essere profondi come un baratro e morbidi come velluto sostennero lo sguardo del re che l'aveva richiamata con la propria potente magia dalle tenebre che le erano congeniali._

_Poi, con un meraviglioso gesto circolare si liberò del velo, che finì sul pavimento; i lunghissimi capelli rossi e ricciuti, intrecciati in maniera bizzarra, le ricaddero sul petto, le spalle, la schiena e le anche. _

_Subito dopo, Lilith cominciò a danzare._

_I suoi piedi passavano l'uno davanti all'altro, al ritmo del flauto e di una coppia di crotali; le braccia di madreperla si muovevano sinuose come serpenti gemelli, quasi inseguissero qualcuno che tentava senza sosta di sfuggirle. _

_Con le palpebre socchiuse si torceva, agitava i fianchi e faceva tremare i seni con le ondulazioni di una mareggiata seguendo il rimbombare dei cembali. Si rovesciava all'indietro, simile a un fiore piegato dalla tempesta, mentre le pietre preziose che le ornavano le sue orecchie, i polsi e le caviglie splendevano di bagliori variopinti. _

_Dai suoi piedi, dai capelli lucenti, dall'orlo della veste trasparente sprizzavano scintille che incendiavano gli uomini: adesso tutti i presenti, fossero soldati avvezzi alle privazioni del deserto, nobili dissoluti, sacerdoti barbuti o miseri sguatteri, tutti palpitavano di bramosia. _

_Lilith aveva danzato senza guardare nessuno e all'improvviso si fermò: gli occhi scintillanti di bagliori fiammeggianti, le sopracciglia nerissime, il sudore che le imperlava la fronte d'alabastro, si voltò con un gesto repentino e il suo sguardo fendette la folla assiepata e vogliosa, oltrepassò il re barbuto e si appuntò esattamente sullo spettatore più allibito, che aveva assistito a tutta la scena immobile e senza articolare parola._

Matt istintivamente tese la mano fino a toccare la liscia superficie di pietra, sorprendendosi del fatto che non fosse fredda come aveva immaginato ma, al contrario, calda e vibrante.

"Ehi…"

La voce di Gloria e il suo tocco gentile sul braccio lo richiamarono bruscamente alla realtà; ritirò la mano in un guizzo, sbatté le palpebre e deglutì, sentendosi la gola arida e la bocca come impastata. Il cuore gli martellava furiosamente nel petto e dovette chiudere le mani a pugno per non rivelare il tremito che le attraversava.

"Tutto bene?" esclamò la ragazza con un sorriso allegro.

L'uomo aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma era ancora senza fiato per ciò che aveva appena visto e non riuscì a dire nulla.

Gloria piegò la testa di lato, fissandolo con aria interrogativa.

"Andiamo a cena? Gli altri sono già tutti usciti".

Lui la seguì muovendosi quasi in trance, come un sonnambulo.

ooOOOoo

T-Bob aprì gli occhi all'improvviso quando i suoi sofisticati sensori avvertirono un'improvvisa oscillazione del campo elettromagnetico; allarmato, si mise a sedere e si guardò intorno.

Nell'elegante camera della suite che divideva con Scott era apparentemente tutto in ordine; il ragazzino dormiva tranquillo nel letto al suo fianco, raggomitolato su un fianco, e da dove si trovava l'androide riusciva a sentirne il respiro regolare.

Solo un raggio di luce argentata filtrava attraverso i vetri della finestra andando a riflettersi sull'ampio specchio posto sulla parete di fronte, che ne rimandava i bagliori tingendoli di una fosforescenza inquietante.

A un tratto apparvero delle luci piccole e tremanti, indiscutibilmente strane, che si raccolsero al centro della stanza: se il robottino avesse saputo cos'erano i fuochi fatui, avrebbe di certo pensato che assomigliavano appunto a quelle fiamme che di notte si possono vedere vicino alle paludi o nei cimiteri.

Comparvero dal nulla, come emerse dall'aria e dalla luce della luna, e iniziarono a vorticare: ben presto divennero una nebbia luminosa che tremava e girava su se stessa, un fuoco rilucente di guizzi e scintille, quasi una concrescenza di raggi lunari condensati.

L'essere meccanico si trascinò tremante fuori dal letto, fece un paio di passi verso le luci ondeggianti e poi si bloccò; se avesse respirato, il fiato gli sarebbe morto in gola e se avesse posseduto un cuore, probabilmente in quel momento avrebbe perso qualche colpo.

La presenza diventava a ogni momento più concreta fino a quando, tra la finestra a la porta d'ingresso, si erse al posto della colonna di nebbia fosforescente una donna di meravigliosa bellezza: Lilith, l'immortale Signora dei Lilin - dapprima trasparente, poi traslucida e infine pressoché solida a dispetto della sua natura spettrale - si guardò intorno e un tenue sorriso le increspò le labbra sensuali.

I suoi meravigliosi lineamenti esotici erano attraenti, in una maniera che il mondo non ha sognato o immaginato da innumerevoli anni.

Lilith, che si stagliava nella penombra della camera silenziosa, era una bellezza da troppo tempo dimenticata per esistere anche solo come un ricordo remoto.

Lilith, l'eterna Regina di tutte le notti di luna piena, colei che danzava davanti a Re Salomone.

Il piccolo robot, terrorizzato, lanciò un grido stridulo che fu sufficiente affinché l'apparizione si voltasse verso di lui con uno sguardo che per poco non fece scoppiare il suo circuito primario di alimentazione: l'essere, fluttuando a mezz'aria, gli si avvicinò e lo trafisse con le sue pupille acuminate come punte di selce, oscure più della notte che l'aveva partorita.

Sollevò appena una mano e con il palmo diafano rivolto verso l'androide fece un movimento impercettibile e mormorò poche parole in una lingua sconosciuta: fu sufficiente perché i suoi circuiti andassero momentaneamente in corto e si accasciasse sul pavimento come una marionetta alla quale fossero stati d'improvviso tagliati i fili.

La Figlia della Danzatrice ebbe un sorriso freddo come l'alito di una tomba e altrettanto velenoso.

Ondeggiante, vibrante come la fiamma di una candela eppure vivo, vivente in qualche maniera sconosciuta e inspiegabile, il demone della tempesta attraversò con passi invisibili di gambe scomparse da millenni l'ampia stanza e il corridoio della suite che conduceva fino alla camera da letto dove Matt dormiva profondamente; era tranquillo e rilassato e non si accorse della sua presenza che covava nell'ombra come una tremenda minaccia alla sua esistenza ordinaria.

Lo sguardo infinitamente antico e misterioso di Lilith si posò sull'uomo, che giaceva immobile con un braccio sugli occhi; nella camera faceva piuttosto caldo e lui aveva gettato da un lato lenzuola e coperte.

Indossava boxer di seta nera e una maglietta dello stesso colore con disegnata davanti una piccola corona bianca e sotto la scritta _KEEP CALM and kick __V.E.N.O.M.'s ass_.

Agrat bat Mahhat fluttuò accanto a lui e si chinò, fissandolo, tanto vicina da poter sentire il suo respiro caldo e regolare su quelle che un tempo incommensurabilmente lontano erano state labbra viventi.

Levò una mano ingioiellata e con una carezza impercettibile, leggera come uno zefiro, gli sfiorò la guancia. Lui parve avvertire quel contatto incorporeo e si agitò nel sonno; senza destarsi, mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si girò dall'altra parte affondando la faccia nel cuscino.

La presenza si raddrizzò, piegò la testa di lato con un gesto assolutamente femminile e senza ritrarre la mano mormorò una parola soltanto: "_Baali_".

_Note&amp;credits_: la storia è una specie di sequel di "L'evocazione" ("_The Lamia in the Penthouse_") carinissimo racconto dell'americano Thorp McClusky, apparso nel 1952 sulla mitica rivista _Weird Tales._ La descrizione del ballo è ispirata alla scena della danza di Salomè del racconto "Erodiade" di Flaubert.

_Baali_ è una parola semitica che vuol dire "padrone", ma implica anche "marito".

_Agrat bat Mahhat, Regina di Zemargad, Ardat Lil__î_, _Figlia della Danzatrice,_ etc… sono appellativi riconducibili nelle diverse tradizioni esoteriche e religiose alla figura di Lilith.


	3. Scomparsa!

**Capitolo secondo **

_**Scomparsa!**_

La mattina seguente il milionario si svegliò sentendosi come se avesse trascorso la notte non già nel comodo letto di un grand hotel, bensì in una centrifuga azionata a tutta velocità; sebbene l'orologio gli confermasse che aveva dormito per quasi tutte le otto ore canoniche, infatti, non solo non era per niente riposato ma anzi gli dolevano tutte le ossa e si sentiva la testa pesante come un macigno.

Si guardò intorno assonnato, notando come la chiara luce del mattino che filtrava tra le tende verde acqua, riflettendosi nello specchio sulla parete opposta, tingesse gli oggetti di una strana luminosità quasi fosforescente.

Senza alcuna ragione valida, gli tornò in mente la statuetta verde di Lilith che riluceva sotto i raggi della luna e si sentì percorrere nuovamente da un brivido.

Tentò di riscuotersi: era un uomo razionale, con i piedi ben piantati per terra e aveva già ceduto troppo all'immaginazione, dato che solo di quello poteva trattarsi.

Si vestì fingendo indifferenza e mise al polso l'orologio-comunicatore che aveva lasciato sul comodino la sera prima: niente da fare, per qualche insondabile motivo gli pareva di avvertire costantemente lo sguardo della figura di pietra che gli si conficcava nella schiena come una lama appuntita e quella sensazione, anziché provocargli una scarica di adrenalina, sembrava prosciugare ogni suo residuo vigore.

Controvoglia indossò la giacca e si trascinò fino alla camera di Scott, dove trovò il ragazzino - armato di un minuscolo cacciavite - intento a rovistare tra i circuiti mnemonici dello sfortunato androide che giaceva sul pavimento con un'espressione da vittima sacrificale stampata sulla faccia.

"Cos'è successo a T-Bob?" domandò, la voce ancora un po' impastata dal sonno.

Il figlio fece spallucce e scosse la testa.

"Non lo so esattamente" rispose "ma quando mi sono svegliato l'ho trovato come in catalessi e adesso non ricorda assolutamente niente… la sua memoria sembra ferma a ieri sera".

"Non strapazzarlo troppo, mi raccomando" sorrise Matt.

"S-sentito, Scott" gemette a quel punto il robottino "non s-strapazzarmi troppo".

"Beh, se si lamenta vuol dire che non ha niente di particolarmente grave" aggiunse l'uomo.

"Già" ribatté il ragazzino, alzandosi da terra e raggiungendo il padre "così potrà venire con noi quando andremo a visitare Alcatraz…".

Matt sbuffò, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di fronte all'insistenza del figlio.

"Ok, ok" replicò "Ti ho promesso che ci andremo, ma solo dopo l'asta di stamattina.

Anzi, è meglio andare a far colazione, sono sicuro che gli altri ci stanno già aspettando".

ooOOoo

La vasta sala dove si stava svolgendo l'asta era gremita di acquirenti e semplici curiosi, ordinatamente seduti su comode poltroncine imbottite; dai lampadari di cristallo si spandeva una luce soffice che, insieme alla moquette verde chiaro e al tenue profumo di cera per pavimenti, rendeva accogliente l'atmosfera.

In fondo alla stanza, alle spalle di un piedistallo di legno, si allungava la figura massiccia del calvo battitore che la sera precedente aveva decantato agli ospiti le meraviglie degli oggetti in vendita e appena pochi istanti prima si era affannato a magnificare le qualità artistiche di una grottesca maschera africana di legno.

"E ora, signore e signori" esclamò a un tratto "ecco a voi un manufatto veramente inusuale…"

Con un sorrisetto, Matt considerò che doveva esserci qualche ragione misteriosa se uno con una voce così ridicola aveva scelto di fare proprio quel mestiere.

L'uomo sollevò un drappo di seta bianca e contemporaneamente esclamò: "Si tratta di una statua raffigurante Lilith, la prima sposa di Adamo… è interamente scolpita nel crisoprasio e risale ad almeno mille anni fa".

Alcuni si sporsero in avanti per vedere meglio il piccolo idolo che scintillava in tutto il suo splendore nella calda luce del mattino, mentre altri mormoravano frasi di ammirazione scambiandosi sguardi carichi di curiosità.

Il milionario, invece, non perse la sua abituale compostezza e si limitò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sull'oggetto, le braccia conserte; poi si voltò appena verso Bruce che, seduto poco distante, colse al volo la sua occhiata e gli fece un cenno di assenso.

Il battitore si guardò intorno, attese ancora qualche istante che la bellezza della statuina facesse il suo effetto sui possibili acquirenti, e poi continuò.

"La base d'asta è 60.000 dollari".

Bruce sollevò il braccio.

"S-sessantamila?!" balbettò T-Bob, agitandosi sulla sedia. Scott cercò di zittirlo, ma l'androide alzò le braccia al cielo, allibito dal fatto che qualcuno potesse mai pagare una somma tanto alta per una simile carabattola.

"70.000 dollari per il signore laggiù!" esclamò il battitore all'indirizzo del robot.

"Chi offre chi più?".

Il professor Crowley, un paio di file più indietro, si massaggiò pensieroso il mento coperto da una fitta barbetta bianca e poi sollevò a sua volta la mano.

"75.000 dollari, benissimo!" prese nota l'ometto calvo.

Poi fu il turno di Bruce di rilanciare.

"85.000 dollari".

Il battitore era entusiasta.

T-Bob, al contrario, pareva in preda a una crisi epilettica e non smetteva di agitarsi sulla sedia.

"E-era meglio la maschera africana!" balbettò.

"95.000 dollari!" esclamò il battitore, fraintendendo di nuovo il gesto scomposto del piccolo androide.

Bruce rivolse lo sguardo verso l'amico, che gli lanciò un'occhiata il cui significato era chiaramente "non lasciartela scappare!".

L'orientale fece un cenno con la mano.

"105.000 dollari… signore e signori, c'è qualche altro interessato a questo bellissimo oggetto?".

In quell'istante, però, le luci della sala si abbassarono bruscamente mentre un bagliore accecante parve scaturire direttamente dagli occhi della misteriosa statuina verde. Raggi abbaglianti riempirono la stanza, tra le grida di spavento e sorpresa dei presenti.

Come tutti, Matt fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi per una frazione di secondo e quando li riaprì si rese conto che il piedistallo in fondo alla sala era vuoto.

"È scomparsa! È scomparsa!" urlò il battitore, sconvolto.

Crowley, ancora seduto, non trattenne un gesto di feroce stizza mentre Matt, Bruce, Scott e T-Bob si avvicinarono velocemente all'uomo calvo che pareva in preda alla più cocente vergogna.

"Oh, mister Trakker" biascicò, i baffi tremanti per la frustrazione, "è così imbarazzante…".

"Non perda la calma" replicò questi seccamente "c'è di sicuro una spiegazione".

"G-guardate" esclamò a un tratto il robot, indicando il centro del piedistallo "c'è un p-piccolo buco qui".

Si issò sulla piattaforma, che però senza preavviso cedette sotto il suo peso e si aprì facendolo cadere con un grido strozzato in una specie di pozzo poco profondo.

"Avanti, Bruce, aiutami!" disse Matt. Entrambi spinsero di lato la pedana di legno dove era stata esposta Lilith, svelando completamente la cavità nel pavimento alla cui base si apriva uno stretto tunnel.

"Non posso crederci" balbettò il battitore, scuotendo il capo.

"T-Bob, stai bene?" gridò Scott, sporgendosi.

"C-credo di sì…" ribatté l'androide, rialzandosi in piedi e guardandosi intorno.

"Che stai facendo?" domandò il ragazzino.

Il robot afferrò una specie di piccola torcia fermata sulla parete del pozzo con la punta rivolta verso l'alto.

Dopo che l'ebbero aiutato a risalire, porse l'oggetto che aveva recuperato a Matt.

"Un mini laser" esclamò lui, rigirandolo tra le mani "questo ha provocato il lampo che ci ha abbagliati, facendo brillare la statua…".

"Quindi si è trattato di un furto che non ha niente a che vedere con i poteri attribuiti a Lilith" aggiunse il battitore, pensieroso.

"Ma chi può essere interessato a un oggetto simile?" esclamò Bruce "Non è certo il pezzo di maggior valore di quest'asta".

A un tratto una voce profonda li fece trasalire.

"Forse qualcuno che conosce i suoi veri poteri" esclamò Crowley, dirigendosi verso di loro.

"Lilith in mani criminali è una cosa dannatamente seria".

Scosse la testa con aria grave.

"Molto, molto seria".

ooOOoo

"Ok, Gloria, a dopo. Mi raccomando, tieni gli occhi aperti".

"Sai che lo farò" ribatté la ragazza "e comunque Lilith mi sembra una che non passa inosservata".

"Già" replicò Matt con un sorriso e chiuse la comunicazione.

Non aveva ancora idea di chi fosse il responsabile del furto, ma aveva promesso al battitore che si sarebbe dato da fare per ritrovare la statuetta scomparsa e, soprattutto, le parole sibilline dell'anziano studioso lo preoccupavano.

Se quell'uomo aveva ragione e l'idolo davvero possedeva qualità occulte c'erano di sicuro parecchie persone senza scrupoli pronte a metterci le mani sopra.

Chiamò Alex per chiedergli se era riuscito a rintracciare Crowley, però venne a sapere che il professore quel giorno non aveva lezione e a casa sua non c'era.

Non trattenne una smorfia di delusione: senza avere ulteriori informazioni da lui potevano solo limitarsi a perlustrare le strade della città nella speranza di trovare qualche indizio… ma era evidente che in quel modo scovare il prezioso manufatto sarebbe stato più difficile che recuperare il proverbiale ago nel pagliaio.

"Computer!" esclamò allora rivolto al piccolo schermo accanto al volante di Thunderhawk.

Senza smettere di guidare, disse: "Raccogli tutte le informazioni disponibili sulla statua di Lilith".

Bastò qualche secondo perché la voce femminile sintetica riferisse ai presenti che si trattava di un oggetto di datazione incerta, ma probabilmente risalente alla cultura assira o babilonese, che era passato di mano in mano fino a circa cinquanta anni prima. Il suo ultimo proprietario conosciuto era un nobile tedesco di nome Erich Hurwitz che morì in circostanze misteriose; da quel momento le tracce dell'idolo si erano perse fino a quando l'oggetto non era ricomparso nel catalogo di _Bonhams&amp;Butterfield._

"Niente che possa aiutarci…" mormorò tra sé il milionario.

A un tratto notò che Bruce, che sedeva accanto a lui, si sporse repentinamente verso il finestrino.

"Matt!" esclamò il giapponese indicando con la testa il vicolo laterale che avevano appena oltrepassato.

"Ho visto Jackhammer e, credo, Piranha sparire da quella parte".

"Sappiamo che alcuni agenti di Veleno sono stati visti a San Francisco" confermò l'altro.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato: se Mayhem si era preso il disturbo di architettare uno scherzo simile per rubare una statuetta da poco più di centomila dollari, allora voleva dire che il professor Crowley aveva ragione riguardo agli straordinari poteri di Lilith.

E, come aveva detto lo studioso, un potere diabolico in mani criminali significava pericolo.

Matt sterzò bruscamente verso sinistra, strappando un gridolino all'androide che sedeva nella parte posteriore dell'auto; come al solito, invece Scott pareva così entusiasta di trovarsi in mezzo all'azione da aver temporaneamente dimenticato persino la gita ad Alcatraz.

**Note&amp;Credits: **Come avrete notato,hocercato di riprendere le scene iniziali dell'episodio n. 40, adeguandole alla trama diversa del racconto. Probabilmente alcune battute non sono del tutto fedeli, ma in rete ho trovato la puntata solo in inglese e non in italiano.

Commenti e feedback sono sempre graditi, mi farebbe davvero piacere sapere se questo genere di storie - o questo fandom in generale - interessa a qualcuno.


	4. Una brutta sorpresa

Dunque, amici lettori, nel caso che a qualcuno interessi chiedo scusa per il ritardo nell'aggiornamento ma sono stata impegnata a scrivere la voce dedicata a M.A.S.K. su nonciclopedia. Anzi, se vi va magari dateci un'occhiata e ditemi che ve ne pare.

**Capitolo terzo **

**Una brutta sorpresa **

Dagger lasciò cadere goffamente il sacco di tela grezza quasi sull'orlo del basso tavolino; l'involto oscillò per un istante e per poco non rovinò sul pavimento.

"Sta' attento, idiota!" ringhiò Rax.

Poi si piegò in avanti e con cura aprì il legaccio che chiudeva il pacco, sollevando la stoffa e rivelandone così il contenuto: sul modesto mobiletto di legno chiaro adesso scintillava, attraversata dalla scialba luce dei neon che pioveva dal soffitto, l'immortale Agrat bat Mahhat in tutta la sua inquietante bellezza.

"E così, questa è la famosa Lilith" esclamò Dagger.

L'agente col pizzetto non la degnò di un'occhiata, afferrò il quotidiano che, entrando, aveva gettato sul divano e si stravaccò sui cuscini aprendo davanti a sé il giornale.

Un ex socio di Mayhem aveva messo loro a disposizione quella lercia topaia, chiaramente disabitata da mesi, per il lavoro che avevano da fare a San Francisco e ora che erano riusciti - a dire il vero senza troppe difficoltà - a rubare la statuetta non restava altro da fare che aspettare che il capo decidesse come muoversi.

Però la prospettiva di rimanere bloccati ore - o magari giorni - in quel postaccio non gli piaceva per niente.

Vanessa invece sgranò gli occhi e si avvicinò di più alla statuina, fissandola come incantata.

"Accidenti… è stupenda" mormorò tra i denti.

"Sbaglio o è la prima volta che ti interessi tanto a un affare del genere?!" la prese in giro Rax, sollevando appena lo sguardo dal giornale.

Lei distolse gli occhi e si sollevò, quasi in imbarazzo per essere stata colta in fallo.

"Beh" replicò seccamente "Mayhem dice che vale una fortuna".

"In effetti" sogghignò Rax fissando prima la collega e poi alla statuetta "bisogna dire che c'è una certa somiglianza tra di voi...".

Lei sbuffò, preparandosi a lanciargli contro una delle sue solite frecciatine velenose, quando la voce tonante del capo di Veleno la bloccò.

"Fate silenzio!" esclamò Mayhem, autoritario.

L'uomo entrò nella stanza e fissò la scultura con aria soddisfatta.

"Il tizio con cui ho appena finito di parlare al telefono è disposto a pagare una fortuna pur di avere questa bambolina nelle sue mani… anche se sinceramente non capisco proprio cosa possa mai trovarci di tanto interessante".

Girò intorno alla statuina scintillante, osservandola per la prima volta con attenzione.

"Lilith è una specie di regina dei demoni" disse, come se stesse pensando ad alta voce "e forse quel tipo eccentrico è convinto che la sua immagine abbia qualche potere misterioso".

"Magari, visto che ci tiene tanto ad averla, pagherà anche se gli chiediamo il doppio di quanto pattuito".

"Capo" brontolò Dagger "mi mette un po' a disagio avere a che fare con la regina dei demoni".

"Non essere ridicolo, cervello di gallina, sono tutte superstizioni!" replicò brusco Mayhem.

"Accidenti!" esclamò a quel punto Rax indicando col mento il giornale che aveva davanti a sé "Qui si parla di noi: all'asta che abbiamo interrotto c'erano vari ricconi pronti a svenarsi per questo ninnolo".

Continuò a declamare ad alta voce.

"Lilith era la moglie di Adamo prima di Eva, ma lo piantò perché non voleva stare sempre lei sotto e volò via dal Paradiso, diventando così immortale. Secondo la leggenda vaga ancora sulla terra circondata da un corteo di diavoletti chiamati Jinn o Lilin e, durante le notti di luna piena, si diverte a disturbare il sonno degli uomini".

"Disturbare?" domandò a quel punto Dagger "In che senso?".

Rax ridacchiò, fece una smorfia, socchiuse gli occhi e, agitando le mani, rispose: "Li seduce, succhia loro... ehm... avete capito cosa, fino a ucciderli".

"Oh" esclamò l'uomo tutto muscoli con aria sgomenta.

"E in questi giorni c'è la luna piena!" ammiccò Vanessa con un sorrisetto malizioso.

"Piantatela tutti!" tuonò allora Mayhem.

"Rax, sei un idiota come Dagger" disse sbrigativo, uscendo dalla stanza.

"Hai sentito, Rax?" fece il culturista "sei idiota come me!".

"Io non credo proprio" ribatté l'altro, seccato dal paragone "L'idea più brillante che potrebbe venirti in mente sarebbe quella di levarti dai piedi una volta per tutte".

Vanessa lo guardò con aria di commiserazione senza trattenere un sorrisetto ironico.

Sly gettò da parte il giornale, si alzò e a sua volta si avvicinò al piccolo idolo.

"Secondo me una certa somiglianza è innegabile" disse sarcastico, ricominciando a punzecchiarla "insomma, Lilith ha lunghi capelli rossi, è immortale e le piace stare sopra".

Vanessa si strinse nelle spalle.

"Beh, due su tre non è male" concluse l'uomo, beffardo.

"Come se tu ne sapessi qualcosa!" ribatté lei e, con aria di superiorità, infilò a sua volta la porta.

ooOOOoo

Alcune ore più tardi, nelle ombre del piccolo salotto di un modesto appartamento alla periferia di San Francisco, nessuna delle persone che lo occupavano, profondamente addormentate, vide addensarsi quel che sembrava un'esile traccia ondeggiante che, a dispetto del suo aspetto come di sottile filo di fumo, era invece vibrante e pulsante come una cosa viva.

Non aveva ancora colori, era una semplice forma di luce, ma attimo dopo attimo diveniva sempre più densa e concreta.

Se nella stanza ci fosse stato qualcuno, si sarebbe certamente accorto che adesso era sopraggiunta una nuova entità, la cui vicinanza avrebbe potuto più percepire che vedere distintamente.

Intanto, la presenza stava diventando una trasparente forma femminile sempre più chiaramente definita, di incantevole bellezza.

Aveva capelli straordinariamente lunghi, intrecciati in modo bizzarro, e il suo sorriso era una curva minaccia, diabolicamente seducente tanto quanto i suoi alteri lineamenti esotici.

Ora all'apparenza di carne e di sangue, Lilith sollevò la testa e si guardò intorno con un gesto elegante.

"_Baali…_" sospirò dolcemente.

Silenziosa come una pantera e altrettanto letale, attraversò la stanza e uscì.

Percorse il breve corridoio sul quale si affacciavano le camere da letto: ne oltrepassò una dalla quale proveniva un basso russare regolare e si fermò davanti a un'altra piccola stanza la cui porta era appena socchiusa, incuriosita da un gemito che proveniva da dentro.

Su una brandina un po' sgangherata Vanessa Warfield si rigirava in preda a un sonno molto inquieto: Lilith e si avvicinò e la fissò, la lunga chioma scarmigliata come una macchia scarlatta sul candido cuscino, la fronte leggermente in sudore, le labbra semiaperte.

La ragazza si agitò ancora e mormorò qualcosa con rabbia, senza tuttavia svegliarsi.

La Regina delle notti di luna piena invece sorrise e le posò una mano sulla testa.

Poi mormorò con tenerezza: "_Ardat Lil__î_".

Quasi avesse avvertito quel tocco e quella voce delicata, Vanessa parve di colpo rilassarsi, il suo respiro si calmò e i suoi lineamenti si distesero in un sorriso.

Lilith la guardò ancora una volta e senza smettere di sorridere uscì.

Raggiunse infine la camera in fondo al corridoio, aprì la porta e sgattaiolò dentro senza far rumore.

La stanza era rischiarata solo dalla tenue luce della luna che filtrava tra le tapparelle semi abbassate e si udiva un respiro regolare provenire dal letto vicino alla finestra.

La Figlia della Danzatrice scivolò leggera sul pavimento coperto da un lacero tappeto bordeaux e si fermò accanto all'uomo che dormiva, coperto dal lenzuolo, il volto verso la parete.

Lilith gli si avvicinò ancora di più, lo sfiorò e sussurrò con voce flautata: "_Baali_".

A quel punto, senza destarsi, lui si girò verso di lei gettando da parte le lenzuola.

Davanti alla Regina di Zemargad, Miles Mayhem russava ora sonoramente, la bocca aperta e i grigi baffi arruffati; dall'ampia maglietta che aveva addosso occhieggiava un gatto con l'aria di un consumato serial killer e sotto la scritta "KEEP CALM AND HATE EVERYONE".

Lilith indietreggiò di un passo, si portò una mano alla bocca e lanciò un grido di orrore che squassò il palazzo.

Mayhem fu svegliato di soprassalto, sobbalzò, spalancò gli occhi e a sua volta urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo.

La porta venne spalancata con violenza quando Rax e Dagger, richiamati dalle grida, si precipitarono dentro la stanza; quest'ultimo pareva perfettamente sveglio, inguainato in una canotta rossa scollatissima con su scritto a lettere gotiche TRAIN LIKE A BEAST, EAT LIKE A HORSE, SLEE LIKE A BABY, mentre Sly aveva i capelli tutti scompigliati e gli occhi cisposi.

Su boxer bianchi con i cuoricini rosa aveva messo una t-shirt verde militare con la faccia di Che Guevara e sotto la scritta I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS GUY IS.

L'anziano mercenario tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando si accorse che quegli imbecilli dei suoi uomini per una volta erano stati all'altezza della situazione e avevano afferrato le loro maschere prima di correre da lui.

Lilith però era furibonda: gli occhi lampeggiavano come tizzoni d'inferno e il bellissimo volto sovrumano era deformato in una smorfia di rabbia implacabile.

"_Chi siete voi?_" ruggì, avvicinandosi a Mayhem e levando il pugno contro di lui.

"_Dov'è il mio Baali?"._

Mayhem lanciò uno sguardo a Rax, il quale subito indossò la sua maschera e fece fuoco.

"Stiletto!" esclamò e una pioggia di dardi acuminati furono immediatamente scagliati contro la creatura demoniaca.

Ma prima che potessero solo sfiorarla, lei lesta come un fulmine sollevò la mano destra e fece un cenno, solo un cenno; ciò bastò perché le frecce metalliche si trasformassero in una frazione di secondo in altrettanti serpenti che caddero, contorcendosi, sul pavimento e sul letto.

Mayhem lanciò un altro grido, mentre Dagger a sua volta entrò in azione.

"Torcia!" urlò.

Piccoli globi fiammeggianti attraversarono la stanza verso Lilith.

Lei però, con un sorriso gelido, divenne d'un tratto trasparente tanto che le sfere di fuoco le passarono attraverso finendo sulle tende e sul tappeto che subito iniziarono a bruciare.

"_Dov'è Baali?"_ ripeté minacciosa la creatura, fissando il suo sguardo demoniaco sui tre uomini che la osservavano senza parole.

Avrebbero voluto muoversi, reagire ancora, ma le pupille ardenti di quell'essere ultraterreno li tenevano come incatenati.

"_Rivoglio il mio Baali_" disse.

La sua voce era fredda e spaventosa come l'alito di una cripta.

"_Vi avverto, riportatemi da lui altrimenti conoscerete la collera di Lilith, la Regina dei Lilin! Riportatemi da lui, oppure vi giuro che conoscerete la Casa della Morte Infelice!"_.

Rimase ancora qualche secondo a fissare i tre e poi svanì davanti ai loro occhi, repentinamente come era apparsa.

Mayhem deglutì e, come liberato da un incantesimo occulto che lo aveva paralizzato, si accasciò sul letto; d'improvviso, sembrava solo un povero vecchio terrorizzato.

"Ehi! Cos'è questo casino?" la voce di Vanessa, ancora un po' impastata di sonno, li fece sobbalzare tutti e tre.

La ragazza si appoggiò alla cornice della porta e sbadigliò, le palpebre socchiuse.

Il movimento scoprì una spalla tornita, facendo scivolare la bretella dell'ampia canotta color grigio perla su cui campeggiava la frase SON GIA' FIGA…NON POTEVO ESSERE PURE SIMPATICA.

"Perché mi avete svegliata?" disse, stiracchiandosi con voluttà "Erano anni che non dormivo tanto bene, da quella volta che…".

Si interruppe d'un tratto, guardandosi intorno allibita.

La camera era devastata e piena di fumo, mentre sul pavimento si contorcevano ancora parecchi serpenti verdastri.

Mayhem, chiaramente sotto shock, fissava il pavimento come inebetito mentre Dagger tentava di spegnere gli ultimi resti del falò che aveva carbonizzato il tappeto e Rax scacciava a calci un paio di rettili che avevano cercato di salirgli su una gamba.

"Ma…ma…" esclamò stupefatta, improvvisamente del tutto sveglia "che diavolo è successo?".

**Note&amp;Credits: **nonso voi a leggere, maio misono divertita assai a scrivere questo capitolo, sia per le improbabili toilettes notturne dei nostri eroi che per il disappunto della povera Lilith… in effetti, chi di noi non avrebbe rischiato un coccolone se, immaginando di trovarsi Matt nel letto, si fosse invece vista davanti il buon Mayhem in tutto il suo splendore?!

Poi mi divertiva l'idea di immaginare un certo…come dire? riconoscimento reciproco tra Lilith e Vanessa, consapevole del fatto che di certo gli autori del cartone - schiavi dei luoghi comuni - avessero voluto regalare a Vanessa quell'aspetto e quel carattere proprio tenendo conto delle superstizioni sulle donne dai lunghi capelli rossi, seducenti e pericolose, di cui magari Lilith è stata la capostipite e l'esponente più "autorevole".

Infatti, _Ardat__Lil__î_vuol dire"figlia di Lilith" e secondo alcuni fa parte delle triade oscura formata dal principio maschile chiamato Lilu e da quello femminile chiamato Lilitu.


	5. Nemiche

Ok, oggi aggiorno in anticipo perché colgo l'occasione del ponte festivo e me ne vado un po' al mare. Spero vi piaccia sto' capitoletto: la storia entra nel vivo e si chiariscono alcune dinamiche.

Vorrei rassicurarvi sul fatto che se qualcuno dovesse mai lasciare una recensione non mi offenderei mica!:)

**Capitolo quarto **

**Nemiche **

Crowley strinse amichevolmente la mano ai due visitatori e fece loro cenno di entrare nel suo studio, una piccola stanza con le pareti quasi interamente ricoperte di scaffalature cariche di libri come una vera biblioteca.

"Ho saputo che ieri mi ha cercato" disse, rivolto a Matt Trakker "Mi dispiace, ma sono in partenza per un giro di conferenze nel sud del paese e ho molte cose da fare. Anzi…" aggiunse dopo un istante "vi chiedo scusa per la mia scarsa ospitalità, ma ho davvero pochissimo tempo a disposizione".

Il milionario annuì.

"Certo. La ringrazio per averci ricevuti, non sarà una cosa lunga".

"Professore" intervenne a quel punto Bruce "al termine dell'asta, quando si è scoperto che l'idolo di Lilith era stato rubato, lei ha detto che quell'oggetto in mani criminali avrebbe potuto rappresentare un potenziale pericolo…".

"Cosa intendeva dire?" completò Matt, in tono piuttosto allarmato.

L'uomo rifletté un attimo prima di rispondere, come se stesse ponderando con cura le parole da adoperare.

"Il manufatto di Lilith è circondato da una fama sinistra" fece poi, incrociando le braccia "il suo ultimo proprietario conosciuto era un nobile tedesco, il conte Erich Hurwitz, che aveva fama di essere uno studioso di negromanzia nonché ispiratore di una setta segreta dedita a culti satanici.

Circa cinquanta anni fa il conte morì improvvisamente nel suo chateau nei dintorni della cittadina francese di Bayonne… le cronache locali che sono riuscito a consultare raccontano che fu letteralmente fatto a pezzi. Il suo cadavere straziato fu trovato in una sala segreta nei sotterranei del castello, all'interno di un pentacolo inciso nel pavimento, insieme ai resti di cinque altri uomini decapitati.

Si disse che si era servito dell'energia psichica di alcuni adepti della sua setta, concentrati in una sorta di trance ipnotica in contemplazione della sua immagine di pietra, per evocare Lilith, sedotto dalla sua bellezza.

Poi, però, ne aveva perso il controllo e aveva tentato di rimandarla indietro.

Per farlo era arrivato al punto di uccidere con le sue mani i cinque devoti, ma il demone, sempre più potente, era riuscito a dominare i loro corpi morti tramutandoli in una sorta di zombie assetati di sangue che avevano dilaniato a morte il povero conte".

I due agenti si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di preoccupazione: se Mayhem era davvero riuscito a mettere le mani su un oggetto tanto potente, avrebbe senza dubbio potuto servirsene per i suoi scopi criminali.

In quell'istante l'orologio di Matt iniziò a trillare.

"Qui Trakker" rispose, secco.

"Matt, Bruce…"

Alex pareva stupito, ma anche sollevato.

"Tornate subito qui all'hotel, è successa una cosa incredibile!".

ooOOOoo

"Insomma, sei proprio sicuro di voler comprare questo affare?" esclamò Gloria, squadrando la raffinata statuina.

"Perché?" chiese Matt meravigliato "Hai qualcosa in contrario?".

"Beh" fece lei, girando intorno alla teca dove era stato riposto l'idolo "tanto per cominciare la trovo proprio brutta: è sgraziata, volgare, non ha niente di affascinante".

Lui fece una smorfia di disappunto.

"E poi" continuò la ragazza "ci deve essere senza dubbio un motivo per cui Veleno l'ha riportata indietro. Forse è vero che possiede dei poteri demoniaci".

Matt incrociò le braccia e sorrise.

"Sinceramente il fatto che possa aver causato qualche problema a Mayhem per me è un pregio e non un difetto" replicò.

Gloria fece spallucce.

"Mah" concluse "fossi in te mi terrei alla larga da questa… questa" parve cercare la parola più adatta tra tutte quelle, senza dubbio indegne di una signora, che le venivano in mente per designare Lilith.

"… sgualdrina pluricentenaria" concluse.

"Ci sono molti oggetti qui dentro assai più meritevoli della tua attenzione e dei tuoi assegni".

In quel momento, il battitore si affacciò un attimo nelle stanza e chiamò Matt perché firmasse dei documenti.

Quando i due uomini furono usciti, Gloria rimase a fissare in silenzio la statuetta per qualche tempo.

Era solo un oggetto inanimato, non c'erano dubbi, eppure aveva la netta sensazione che dall'idolo di crisoprasio si diffondesse come un'energia negativa, sottile ma inquietante, che metteva in allarme i suoi sensi acuti.

Le sembrava così chiaro che dovevano stare tutti alla larga da quella cosa, eppure lei pareva l'unica a essersi accorta del potenziale pericolo; era come se gli altri - e Matt per primo - fossero accecati dalla bellezza dell'immagine e non riuscissero a conservare la lucidità necessaria.

Chissà, considerò con una certa preoccupazione, forse tra i misteriosi poteri di Lilith c'era proprio questa capacità di disorientamento.

Sospirò e si avvicinò ancora alla statuetta, scrutandola con severità.

"Certo che avresti bisogno di fare ginnastica o dei massaggi" sogghignò "mi pare di vedere anche un po' di cellulite".

"Ma forse alla tua età il metabolismo è trooooppo lento ormai…".

Gloria ebbe per un istante la sensazione che qualcosa di freddo le sfiorasse la guancia, ma fu solo un attimo e poi scomparve.

Fissò ancora Lilith: la sua sensibilità, acuita dall'allenamento cui si era sottoposta per riuscire a utilizzare Aura, aveva avvertito con chiarezza vibrazioni negative, come oscillazioni dell'aria e della luce cariche di profonda e implacabile avversione, diffondersi dalla statua.

Per una frazione di secondo le passò per la mente di darle un colpetto e farla cadere a terra, dove certamente si sarebbe spaccata o addirittura frantumata in mille pezzi.

In fondo, pensò, era da sola e forse nessuno avrebbe dato la colpa a lei.

Si avvicinò alla teca e sollevò una mano.

In quell'istante la voce di Matt la fece quasi sussultare.

Lui e Alex entrarono nella piccola camera chiacchierando allegramente e Gloria riuscì solo ad abbassare il braccio e a fingere indifferenza, pregando che non si fossero accorti di niente.

In un luogo infinitamente al di là dei concetti di tempo e spazio, il bellissimo volto spettrale della Regina dei Lilin si contorse in una smorfia di rabbia immitigabile: _Agrat bat Mahhat_, colei che Re Salomone in persona aveva evocato affinché danzasse per lui, non avrebbe tollerato un affronto del genere!

ooOOOoo

"Vi prego, dovete aiutarmi! I-o, io credo di stare impazzendo".

Gloria Baker si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano della suite che Bruce e Alex dividevano e si portò le mani al viso in un gesto di disperazione. Rifiutò con decisione il bicchiere d'acqua che l'asiatico le aveva offerto, facendogli intendere che aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più consistente per sperare di calmarsi almeno un po'.

Effettivamente il gin che le porse Alex ebbe l'effetto di farle tornare un po' di colore sulle guance livide, ma non riuscì a placare del tutto l'agitazione che l'aveva spinta a piombare in camera dei due amici nel bel mezzo del pomeriggio sperando con tutto il suo cuore di trovarli lì.

Gloria doveva appena aver finito di correre, considerò il giapponese, perché indossava ancora le scarpe da ginnastica e una semplice maglietta bianca con la scritta SONO GIA' SIMPATICA…NON POTEVO ESSERE ANCHE FIGA.

"Allora" esordì lo zoologo, sedendosi accanto a lei "vuoi dirci cosa è successo?".

La ragazza sospirò stancamente, poi trasse un respiro profondo e, come chiamando a raccolta tutte le forze che le rimanevano, iniziò a raccontare: "Qualche ora fa sono uscita per fare un po' di jogging ma…" subito si interruppe, come cercando le parole adatte per descrivere qualcosa di troppo inverosimile perché i due potessero prestarvi credito "… all'improvviso un vaso di fiori è scivolato da un balcone e per un pelo non mi ha spaccato la testa, poi mentre rientravo in hotel un tombino si è aggiunto al complotto degli oggetti inanimati contro di me e si è aperto all'improvviso, così che ho rischiato di rompermi l'osso del collo cadendoci dentro".

"Infine, in camera il mio computer ha deciso che era giunto il momento di friggere se stesso e tutti i miei dati come una porzione di patatine e solo per caso la scarica elettrica non ha trasformato anche me in un mucchietto di cenere".

I lineamenti delicati di Bruce si contrassero in una smorfia e i suoi occhi scuri si socchiusero, mentre si concentrava sugli strani avvenimenti che avevano reso la giornata dell'amica un vero incubo; guardò l'altro, che ricambiò la sua occhiata carica di preoccupazione e sbalordimento.

"Hai chiamato Matt? È da alcune ore che non lo vediamo" le chiese il giapponese dopo un istante di silenzio.

"N-no" rispose lei, facendo un gesto brusco con la mano "O meglio sì, una volta, ma era impegnato in una conference-call con Milano e poi so che aveva promesso a Scott di portarlo finalmente a visitare Alcatraz. Non sono riuscita a parlargli; del resto, so già che non mi crederebbe, che penserebbe che sono matta e che mi sto lasciando suggestionare".

"Perché dici questo?" le domandò allora Alex.

Gloria deglutì, abbassò i chiari occhi tormentati e disse: "Perché sono sicura che non si è trattato di incidenti, né di sfortunate coincidenze".

"Eh?" fecero i due all'unisono.

"Ho la sensazione" proseguì "che da stamattina una presenza maligna mi segua dappertutto e mi spii: non so se riesco a spiegarmi, è strano… so che è folle e incredibile, ma sono sicura di avere visto con la coda dell'occhio una figura fatta d'ombra ferma alle mie spalle ogni volta che è mi è accaduto qualcosa di pericoloso".

"Io mi volto, la cerco con lo sguardo, ma lei scompare subito e ovviamente nessun altro l'ha mai vista tranne me!".

"Oh mio Dio!" mormorò la ragazza, che adesso tremava come una foglia "Pensate che io sia pazza, vero?".

ooOOOoo

Gloria si era alla fine addormentata sul divano, sfinita per le troppe emozioni della giornata; i due agenti la guardavano riposare, vegliando il suo sonno agitato e interrogandosi sugli incredibili avvenimenti che avevano messo a repentaglio la sua vita.

All'improvviso avvertirono con chiarezza un repentino abbassamento della temperatura e nella penombra della stanza videro quel che sembrava essere un'esile traccia ondeggiante, come un filo di fumo, ma vibrante e pulsante come una cosa viva; diveniva sempre più visibile e concreto e immediatamente i due uomini si resero conto che _qualcuno_, anzi _qualcosa_, era appena entrato nella camera.

Qualcosa di certamente non umano, che fece correre loro un brivido lungo la schiena e gli coprì il viso di sudore gelido: una presenza femminile, prima indistinta e poi sempre più nettamente definita, di perfetta bellezza e di squisite proporzioni.

Una semplice forma di nebbia, senza colori eppure perfettamente riconoscibile.

Passò loro accanto come se non li vedesse e fluttuò verso il divano dove giaceva Gloria: sollevò appena la mano fatta d'ombra e il pesante quadro che era appeso alla parete si staccò dal chiodo.

Solo lo scatto di Alex che l'afferrò al volo impedì che la tela e la sua spessa cornice di legno cadessero esattamente sulla testa della ragazza addormentata.

L'essere non si voltò verso i due uomini e non fece alcun movimento; soltanto, svanì repentinamente come era apparso.

Alex e Bruce si guardarono terrorizzati e increduli: se prima avevano dubitato di ciò che aveva visto la loro amica e della spiegazione che aveva dato agli strani incidenti delle ore precedenti, ora non potevano che giungere a una conclusione diversa.

Ciò che era appena successo imponeva loro di credere all'incredibile: nel 1985, a San Francisco, in una quieta serata d'autunno, avevano appena visto un fantasma.

**Note&amp;credits**: oggi solo un chiarimento. La storia che racconta il professore è in sintesi il finale di "L'evocazione", di cui questa fic vuole essere una specie di sequel. Lì non si specifica come si chiama di cognome il Conte Erich, così ho aggiunto Hurvitz, che in realtà è ispirato a Siegmund Hurvitz, studioso tedesco autore di un testo dal titolo "_Lilith, die erste Eva: eine Studie uber dunkle Aspekte des Wieblichen_".


	6. Lilith

**Capitolo quinto**

**Lilith**

_Sta' in guardia dai suoi bei capelli_

_Da quello splendore che solo la veste._

_Fai che abbia avvinto un giovane con quelli,_

_E ce ne vuole prima che lo lasci (Goethe, Faust)_

"Bene!" esclamò Bruce Sato chiudendo dietro di sé la porta della camera e posando sulla scrivania accanto alla finestra un libro rilegato in quella che sembrava pelle di serpente.

Si sedette e si asciugò il sudore dalla faccia con un fazzoletto.

"Purtroppo non sono riuscito a incontrare il professor Crowley perché era già partito, ma l'ho chiamato al telefono e quando gli ho raccontato cosa era successo qui mi è sembrato…"

Si interruppe, come ponderando con attenzione le parole da utilizzare.

Alex gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e l'altro riprese.

"Quando gli ho raccontato che cosa abbiamo visto, Crowley per poco non è svenuto! Lui pensa che una qualche intelligenza malefica stia tramando contro Gloria, anche se ovviamente non è riuscito a dirmi chi potrebbe essere, né come fermarla".

"E quel libro?" chiese lo zoologo indicando lo stravagante volume che l'amico aveva portato con sé.

"Appartiene alla biblioteca dell'Istituto di Archeologia, il professore mi ha dato il permesso di prenderlo".

"Ma…di che diavolo è fatto? Sembra uscito da un film del terrore" fece Alex, perplesso.

L'amico lo guardò e replicò, con un mezzo sorriso: "Non importa di che cosa è fatta una chiave, finché apre la serratura".

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle.

"Di che si tratta?" chiese infine.

"Si tratta di un manuale di esorcismi" rispose il giapponese "che potrebbero, secondo lui, aiutarci a scacciare quella creatura se dovessimo incontrarla di nuovo".

"Non so" sospirò l'altro, appoggiando la schiena alla sedia "Siamo proprio sicuri di non avere avuto un'allucinazione? Potremmo esserci sbagliati".

L'amico scosse la testa vivacemente e rispose: "No, io non credo: ciò che abbiamo visto era reale e la mia conclusione è avvalorata dagli incidenti che per poco non sono costati la vita a Gloria".

Si alzò, si avvicinò all'altro e iniziò a sfogliare le pagine del libro.

"Adesso mettiamoci al lavoro e cerchiamo ci capire chi era quella misteriosa apparizione e perché vuole farle del male".

ooOOOoo

"Ok, Scott, ci vediamo a cena… non cacciarti in qualche guaio nel frattempo, mi raccomando!" la voce allegra di Matt Trakker riecheggiò nel corridoio ricoperto di moquette blu cobalto e attraversò la stanza silenziosa, mentre l'uomo oltrepassava la soglia e chiudeva dietro di sé la porta; si tolse la giacca e la lasciò cadere distrattamente sul divano accanto alla finestra, guardandosi intorno.

Si sentiva meglio rispetto alla mattina: evidentemente uscire di casa e concentrarsi sul lavoro gli aveva giovato, distraendolo dal rimuginare ancora sui singolari avvenimenti del giorno prima.

Poi, il fatto che la statuina di Lilith fosse stata ritrovata quasi subito e senza alcuno sforzo da parte sua - anche se il comportamento di Mayhem era stato davvero strano e all'apparenza inspiegabile - aveva decisamente contribuito a migliorare il suo umore.

Perciò, con aria tranquilla avanzò nella camera insolitamente silenziosa a causa dell'assenza del figlio e del suo amico metallico; slacciò la cravatta e si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Di sicuro trascorrere un pomeriggio correndo appresso a un iperattivo undicenne lo aiutava a mantenersi in forma, ma in quel momento desiderava solo farsi una doccia bollente e aspettare sul divano l'ora di cena, magari dando finalmente un'occhiata in santa pace alla copia del Wall Street Journal che aveva dovuto abbandonare intonsa sul comodino quando Scott gli aveva ricordato - per la quindicesima volta - la sua promessa.

D'un tratto con la coda dell'occhio notò una specie di riverbero verdastro e, voltatosi repentinamente verso la finestra, vide la statuetta di Lilith in bella mostra sulla mensola di marmo del caminetto.

_Strano. _

Aveva perfezionato l'acquisto solo da poche ore e sapeva che, di solito, c'era tutta una serie di formalità burocratiche da sbrigare prima che il personale della casa d'aste gli consegnasse ufficialmente l'oggetto che si era aggiudicato…

Si strinse nelle spalle, cercando di ignorare il vago senso di inquietudine che, d'improvviso, si era impossessato di lui.

Evidentemente, considerò, il battitore aveva voluto farsi perdonare per la brutta figura del furto durante l'asta e si era dato da fare per fargli recapitare il piccolo idolo a tempo di record.

Lanciò ancora uno sguardo fugace alla statuetta, mentre armeggiava con i bottoni della camicia.

ooOOOoo

"Ragazzi, grazie dell'ospitalità, ma adesso mi sento molto meglio" esclamò Gloria; il riposo sembrava averle fatto bene, perché appariva più serena e di buon umore persino.

Si stiracchiò e si avviò verso la porta, dicendo: "Vado in camera, ho assolutamente bisogno di farmi un luuungo bagno caldo!".

"Aspetta" la fermò Alex "lascia che ti accompagni, non vogliamo che un altro vaso di fiori rischi di attentare alla tua vita" aggiunse in un tono che voleva essere scherzoso e invece suonò leggermente stonato.

"Se ci tieni…" fece lei con una smorfia "Ma credo proprio di essermi sbagliata, forse è stato solo un effetto della stanchezza o dello stress: sai, è difficile da credere che ci sia in giro una qualche creatura diabolica che vuole farmi la festa!".

"Già, certo" borbottò l'inglese "Ma aspettami comunque, prendo la chiave e vengo con te, tanto per essere prudenti".

Era appena entrato nella camera da letto quando un urlo proveniente dall'ingresso gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene e interruppe Bruce, che era ancora intento a studiare lo strano volume che Crowley aveva prestato loro.

I due si scambiarono un'occhiata terrorizzata e si precipitarono verso l'amica: la videro lottare corpo a corpo con una snella, sinuosa, donna che tentava di colpirla con un tagliacarte d'argento preso dalla scrivania vicino alla finestra. La videro cercare di resistere con tutte le sue forze tentando di allontanare la mano che - con dita incredibilmente forti nonostante fossero tanto affusolate - le minacciava la gola.

Scorsero per la prima volta chiaramente i lineamenti della creatura, adesso solida come un essere di carne e sangue: nel suo volto severo aleggiava un sorriso terribile, scarlatto e stillante come una ferita fresca.

Non c'erano dubbi, si trattava della medesima entità che poco prima aveva già attentato all'incolumità di Gloria, solo che non era più evanescente, bensì drammaticamente forte e determinata.

Per un istante - un lungo istante fatale - i due uomini rimasero paralizzati dall'orrore, finché lo sguardo implorante della giovane che stava per soccombere alla mortale nemica non li richiamò alla realtà: allora Alex balzò in avanti e afferrò per un braccio la donna misteriosa, cercando di allontanarla dalla sua vittima.

Con orrore si accorse di avere toccato qualcosa di freddo e viscido come un serpente, qualcosa il cui solo contatto gli fece correre un brivido di dolore lungo tutto il braccio e fino alla spalla.

"_Lilitu! Agrat bat Mahhat_!" gridò a quel punto Bruce, leggendo quelle strane parole dal libro che teneva in mano.

Non appena le sillabe arcane riempirono l'aria, il sorriso svanì dal volto dell'essere; lasciò la presa e fece un passo indietro, come spaventato.

"_Lilitu_!" ripeté allora il giapponese con più energia, mentre Gloria si aggrappava ad Alex tentando di ricominciare a respirare normalmente.

La bellissima immagine di donna, i lineamenti alteri e meravigliosi, i lunghi capelli scarlatti, tutto pareva ora di secondo in secondo farsi più diafano, trasparente e sfumato; i tre udirono come un grido di rabbia, basso e roco quasi provenisse da un abisso dimenticato, e subito dopo il tintinnio del tagliacarte che, non più impugnato dalla mano fatale di Lilith, cadeva sul pavimento.

ooOOOoo

Matt passò una mano sullo specchio appannato dal vapore e si sistemò alla meglio i capelli che, bagnati, non volevano saperne di stare in ordine.

Strinse la cintura dell'accappatoio e si avvicinò di più alla liscia superficie di vetro.

Certo, la sua vita era frenetica e i suoi interessi quanto di più lontano rispetto alla cura ossessiva di sé, eppure era difficile che passasse davanti a uno specchio senza lanciarsi un'occhiata decisamente benevola.

Sospirò e uscì dal bagno.

"_Baali_".

Una voce bassa e dolce come le fusa di un gatto lo fece voltare: era una voce innamorata, carezzevole, un soave mormorio che contemporaneamente possedeva la carnalità di una donna e la cadenza celestiale del mormorio della brezza estiva, dello stormire delle fronde, dello scorrere dell'acqua di un quieto ruscello di montagna.

Era la quintessenza della dolcezza di tutte le donne che erano vissute e che sarebbero vissute.

"_Baali_" ripeté la voce e il milionario si rese conto con terrore che proveniva da una nebbia fosforescente, che palpitava e pulsava con battito ritmato al centro della sua suite.

"_Signore e padrone, sono giunta a te per compiacerti"._

L'uomo sgranò gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente senza riuscire a capacitasi di ciò che stava avvenendo a qualche passo da lui; si sentiva la testa vuota e gli pareva che una morsa d'acciaio gli stesse torcendo le viscere mozzandogli il respiro.

"C-che succede?" biascicò, sorprendendosi di come qualche parola fosse riuscita pur sempre a venire fuori dal suo petto ansimante "Chi c'è?".

Da quella brillante nebbia sensibile si levò allora una risata, amara, beffarda e dolce come il veleno, e lui si rese conto solo in quell'istante che un pesante alito di profumo aveva improvvisamente saturato la stanza: era un odore di fiori, di rose di Shiraz e gelsomino, ma tinto da un leggerissimo sentore sulfureo che gli riempiva le narici e si spargeva, così intenso da offuscare quasi i suoi sensi.

Quando la risata cessò, Matt - incapace di muovere un solo muscolo e finanche di gridare - osservò che la forma di nebbia diventava di momento in momento più concreta e solida, fino a quando sul tappeto finto persiano si erse al suo posto una donna di straordinaria bellezza: Lilith, la Regina dei Lilin, bella come mai nessuna donna mortale potrà essere gli sorrideva, apparentemente di carne e sangue.

Lilith, bella di una bellezza da troppo tempo dimenticata per esistere anche solo in un ricordo remoto.

Lilith, Ardat Lilî, l'immortale sovrana delle notti di luna, sorta dalla polvere dei cervelli morti di innumerevoli amanti, dai corpi tramutati in sabbia di coloro che l'avevano adorata sulla piana di Babilonia.

I suoi occhi dal taglio allungato, ombreggiati da folte ciglia ricurve, fissavano l'americano con un'intensità tale da togliergli il poco fiato che ancora gli era rimasto in corpo.

Scosse con grazia i lunghi capelli, lucenti di bagliori fiammeggianti e intrecciati in un'elaborata acconciatura; da essi esalò ancora più penetrante il profumo che Matt aveva sentito pochi istanti prima riempire la stanza.

"_Tu sai chi sono io, Baali, sei tu che mi hai evocata"_ disse quella voce strisciante come un serpente e altrettanto tentatrice.

"Ci deve essere un equivoco" esclamò a quel punto l'uomo, e nello stesso istante si rese conto di quanto fossero ridicole quelle parole, data la situazione; ma, in tutta onestà, era già un miracolo non essere svenuto.

"Io non ho evocato nessuno…".

Distolse lo sguardo, cercando di non fissare quella meravigliosa nudità che gli stava davanti in tutto il suo abbagliante splendore.

Per tutta risposta la creatura avanzò di qualche passo verso di lui annullando la distanza che ancora li separava e, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli dell'uomo, rispose: "_Tu mi hai richiamata dalle tenebre, dal tempo senza vecchiaia che rappresenta la mia esistenza eterna. Tu, il tuo sguardo e la tua mano hanno attraversato la polvere dei millenni per giungere fino a me"._

"_Mi hai richiamata dall'oblio. E le orecchie che per tanto tempo non avevano sentito la voce dell'adorazione, nuovamente trepidano al suono della tua voce_".

"_Sei riuscito nel tuo intento, Baali, ma adesso c'è un prezzo da pagare e, credimi, ti assicuro che non è un prezzo troppo elevato per ciò che ne riceverai in cambio…" _aggiunse maliziosa_. _

"Guardi, signora" fece Matt Trakker sempre più stravolto, indietreggiando senza volere "Io non ho chiamato nessuno e non pagherò niente".

Lilith adesso era vicinissima e gli posava una mano sul petto: il suo tocco era bollente e da quella piccola porzione di pelle si irradiavano, nel corpo del milionario, come ardenti scintille di eccitazione e brividi che lo attraversavano dalla testa ai piedi.

Ormai consapevole che stava per perdere il controllo, gettò un'occhiata disperata all'orologio-comunicatore che si era tolto, lasciandolo sul tavolo dell'ingresso, a poche decine di centimetri da lui: non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a chiamare qualcuno dei suoi, né se le loro maschere avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa contro la creatura che aveva di fronte, ma tanto valeva almeno tentare.

Il demone intuì il suo disegno, o forse lesse il suo pensiero sconvolto, sorrise crudelmente e all'istante al posto dell'orologio Matt vide solo un mucchietto di sabbia biancastra e luccicante, che un vento improvviso disperse.

A un tratto, l'agente ebbe un'idea.

"Se io ti ho chiamata, io posso anche rimandarti indietro da dove sei venuta!" esclamò "Vattene, te lo ordino!".

Ma il suo sollievo durò solo una frazione di secondo, perché Lilith rise di nuovo: ancora quella risata bassa, musicale e al tempo stesso terribilmente seducente.

"_Non mi puoi rimandare indietro, Baali_!" disse in tono di sfida.

"_Non puoi rimandare indietro me, la Regina di Zemargad. Ora sono qui e mi prenderò ciò per cui sono venuta!"._

Poi aggiunse, più dolce: "_Tu preferisci me a tutte le donne terrene, Baali, non può essere diversamente: guardami, non sono forse attraente?"._

"No!" replicò ancora lui senza guardarla, tentando una strenua difesa.

A quelle parole gli occhi di fuoco di Lilith scintillarono per un istante, accendendosi di bagliori purpurei, e dalla sua bocca voluttuosa uscì un mormorio che l'uomo non comprese, ma che aveva un suono decisamente minaccioso.

Con entrambe le mani lo spinse sul divano e gli si sedette sopra a cavalcioni: adesso Matt non poteva fare a meno di guardarla, i suoi occhi parevano tizzoni d'inferno, ma le sue labbra dipinte promettevano il paradiso.

Sentiva i suoi seni nudi schiacciarsi contro il petto, nelle narici quel profumo che gli faceva perdere la ragione; il suo calore, il calore della sua pelle perfetta come quella di nessuna donna mortale potrà mai essere.

Era sull'orlo del baratro, ma ancora tentava di resistere.

"_Io posso fare tutto ciò che vuoi, padrone, tutto ciò che mi comanderai" _bisbigliò, vicinissima alla sua bocca, tanto che i loro respiri ormai si confondevano.

"_Tutto"._

**Note&amp;Credits: **la frase** "**_It matters not what a key is made of, so long as it opens the lock"_Bruce la pronuncia nella puntata n. 2 The star Chariot.


	7. Faccia a faccia

**Capitolo sesto **

_**Faccia a faccia **_

"Quindi _quella cosa_ era Lilith?!" strillò Gloria.

"Già, penso proprio di sì" ribatté Bruce "Non potevo esserne sicuro ma, dalla descrizione che ho letto nel libro di Crowley - una donna bellissima con lunghi capelli rossi - ho pensato che potesse essere lei e, quando l'ho chiamata per nome e lei è scomparsa, ho capito che avevo visto giusto!".

La ragazza rivolse ad Alex uno sguardo truce e sbottò: "Ragazzi, ditemi che non c'entra niente con la statua che Matt ha appena comprato. VI PREGO: ditemi che è soltanto una stranissima coincidenza…".

"Andiamo, calmati" rispose lo zoologo, tentando di mantenere una certa compostezza mentre, in realtà, se la stava facendo sotto dalla paura.

"Dobbiamo cercare di capire perché questa creatura ce l'ha tanto con te: cosa può mai volere?".

Gloria ci rifletté qualche istante e poi, d'improvviso, impallidì e cacciò un grido.

"Ci sono! Ma non capite?" urlò con rabbia all'indirizzo dei due, che ancora la fissavano allibiti "Bruce, ricordi quello che il battitore ha raccontato a cena, la sera prima dell'asta? Di come Lilith vaga di notte a tormentare gli uomini?".

I due agenti, interdetti, si scambiarono ancora un'occhiata e non replicarono.

"Insomma, è chiaro!" insisté lei, ormai sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi "Non vuole _me_, vuole Matt! Ha cercato di uccidermi perché è gelosa e voleva togliermi di mezzo ma adesso, dato che non le è riuscito, sarà andata da lui…".

Bruce a Alex seguitarono a fissarla interdetti, con l'aria di chi si è appena reso conto di essersi perso qualcosa di molto molto importante.

La ragazza premette con mano tremante il pulsante del comunicatore che portava al polso, pregando con tutte le sue forze che Matt si sbrigasse a rispondere, ma l'orologio rimase silenzioso nonostante tutti i tentativi di chiamata che lei e Alex fecero nei minuti successivi.

Allora afferrò il telefono e compose frettolosamente il numero della stanza dell'amico; udì un paio di squilli e dopo le parve di sentire il segnale di risposta, però niente… niente, nessuna risposta.

ooOOOoo

"_Non puoi resistermi, Baali_" mormorò di nuovo Lilith contro le labbra, ormai aride, del milionario "_Nessun mortale può_".

"_Coloro che mi hanno amata sono ormai cenere, le loro ossa polvere, ma i loro desideri rivivono in te: sono potenti, io riesco a sentirli… tu non vuoi resistermi_". bisbigliò insinuante mentre con le mani lo percorreva, lo esplorava, facendo tremare la fibra stessa della sua anima vacillante.

Il trillo del telefono posato accanto al divano fece ripiombare Matt, che ormai brancolava tra le nebbie di civiltà perdute da innumerevoli ere, nella San Francisco del 1985.

Lilith mormorò un'imprecazione incomprensibile per quella interruzione inopportuna e fissò l'uomo che tentava, con le mani che gli tremavano, di raggiungere l'apparecchio e rispondere.

Ora, ho buone ragioni di ritenere che Agrat bat Mahhat non avesse mai visto un telefono, né possedesse la benché minima idea dell'uso di quel molesto oggetto trillante; fatto sta che il demone della lussuria non tollerava di essere interrotto - men che meno da un fastidioso rumorino metallico - e quindi con un solo sguardo tramutò l'innocente apparecchio in un guizzante serpentello, così che Matt istintivamente lo scagliò lontano sul pavimento ove quello, riacquistata la sua forma originaria, terminò la sua breve e infelice esistenza con un tonfo secco.

Lilith tornò a fissare l'uomo con lo sguardo di un leone che sta per saltare alla gola di una gazzella e si passò la lingua appuntita sulle labbra tinte di rosso.

"_Tu mi vuoi, Baali, come potrebbe essere altrimenti?"_ sospirò, sensuale e dolce come il miele.

"P-perché stai facendo questo?" mormorò lui, ormai prossimo a perdere il controllo.

"_Perché ne ho bisogno_" rispose la Regina di Zemargad, fissandolo con i suoi occhi di velluto cremisi "_Perché ho bisogno di te e perché sei tu a volerlo_".

"_Lasciati andare, mio Signore: vedrai, sarà meraviglioso_".

ooOOOoo

"Lui è lì dentro con la meretrice di Babilonia e tu mi dici di stare calma?" tuonò Gloria Baker aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze alla porta della stanza di Matt; aveva tentato ripetutamente di aprire ma, per qualche inspiegabile ragione, la serratura era bloccata dall'interno e non c'era riuscita.

Lo chiamò, in preda al terrore ma anche a una gelosia furibonda.

I due agenti si fissarono senza sapere bene cosa fare, ma la ragazza rivolse loro un'occhiata omicida: "Vi giuro che la uccido! Anzi, prima uccido lei, poi uccido lui e infine quello stramaledetto battitore…".

"Ehm… _tecnicamente_, Gloria" rispose Alex, in evidente imbarazzo "Lilith è un demone, quindi non è possibile ucciderla".

"Vuoi scommettere?" ribatté lei, con uno sguardo che lo fece rabbrividire: occhi sgranati, guance paonazze, labbra tremanti. Lo zoologo non ricordava di averla mai vista tanto fuori di sé.

Bruce deglutì e guardò la porta, inesorabilmente chiusa: cosa ancora peggiore, le loro M.A.S.K. non possedevano armi adatte alla situazione. Se ci fosse stato lì Buddy, col suo _Penetrator_, non avrebbero avuto nessun problema a oltrepassare l'ostacolo… ma così, _Lifter_, _Aura_ e _Jackrabbit_ non si rivelavano di alcun aiuto.

"Forza, fate qualcosa!" insisté lei, gli occhi velati di lacrime e pestando i piedi per terra "A quest'ora _quella cosa_ potrebbe… loro potrebbero già aver… Maaaaaatt!".

Alex si scagliò con tutte le sue forze contro la porta, ottenendo solo di finire in ginocchio e con una spalla dolorante.

Gloria allora sbuffò, si lanciò a sua volta contro l'uscio e lo sfondò, facendo schizzare le schegge della cornice di legno dentro la camera; senza aspettare i due si precipitò oltre la soglia come una furia, mentre gli altri due agenti si scambiavano uno sguardo tra l'esterrefatto, l'ammirato e il terrorizzato.

"Ricordami di non far mai arrabbiare Gloria" bisbigliò Alex all'amico.

L'altro annuì ed entrambi, scavalcando ciò che rimaneva della porta, seguirono la ragazza nella stanza.

"Ehi tu! Metti giù le tue luride zampacce da lui!" ringhiò Gloria non appena mise piede nella camera in penombra.

Per tutta risposta Lilith si sollevò dal divano con un gesto flessuoso, si passò un dito sulle labbra scarlatte e poi si voltò verso la nemica, fissandola con aria di aperta sfida: irritata e furiosa, furiosa con una mortale nonostante la sua natura di demone o forse proprio a causa di essa.

"_Ho sbagliato per troppe volte_" disse con un sorriso crudele, senza distogliere dalla giovane donna i suoi occhi fosforescenti "_Ma il mio potere è in aumento e non commetterò altri errori!_".

(Continua nel prossimo capitolo)


	8. Epilogo

Scusandomi per il mostruoso ritardo, dovuto prima al lavoro (troppo), poi al caldo (troppo) e infine alle vacanze (mai troppe, quelle), ecco l'ultimo capitolo di questo raccontino, con tanto di messaggio di pubblica utilità finale in puro stile M.A.S.K.

Buona lettura e buon scorcio di ferie agostane!

**Capitolo settimo **

_EPILOGO _

La Signora dei Lilin fece un passo verso Gloria, abbagliante e temibile come un esercito schierato in battaglia.

Fissò i tre mortali mascherati e il suo volto ebbe un sorriso freddo e sarcastico: sollevò una mano ingioiellata, fece ancora un passo avanti e pronunciò ad alta voce poche parole in una lingua arcana. Questo bastò perché le tre M.A.S.K. si dissolvessero all'istante come neve al sole, rivelando le facce terrorizzate dei due agenti e il volto deformato dalla rabbia della terza.

"Maledetta sgualdrina preistorica" disse allora la ragazza, che pareva non essersi nemmeno accorta di essere adesso del tutto disarmata. Si sforzò di guardare oltre Lilith verso il divano, dove le era parso di scorgere il corpo riverso di Matt, e gridò: "Che cosa gli hai fatto?".

Le rispose una risata bassa risata cantante.

"_Nulla che non desiderasse anche lui_" chiarì il demone, fissandola da dietro le sue lunghe ciglia ricurve con uno sguardo carico di odio mortale "_E comunque non avevo ancora finito…"._

"Ma brutta…" Gloria masticava fiele e le sarebbe volentieri saltata al collo, incurante del fatto che si trattava di una creatura demoniaca che avrebbe potuto ucciderla con un solo gesto della mano, se Alex e Bruce non fossero intervenuti frapponendosi tra le due donne.

"Lilith" esordì Bruce tenendo aperto davanti a sé il libro di negromanzia "Lilith! Ritorna alle tenebre della Notte Dimenticata! Il tuo tempo è passato, coloro che ti adoravano sono divenuti polvere millenni fa: non hai nulla da fare qui!".

"Perciò vattene, Ardat Lilî! Vai via e lascia in pace i vivi!".

"Non tormentare i vivi, Regina di Zemargad!" ripeté con voce decisa.

Di nuovo quella risata diabolica, dolce e letale come un veleno.

Lilith si volse verso i due uomini che la fissavano perplessi: il solenne comando, l'esorcismo indicato dal libro di Crowley questa volta aveva fallito.

"_Non ho nulla da fare qui?"_ ripeté le parole dell'incantesimo, come canzonandole, e si avvicinò ai due squadrandoli da capo a piedi con studiata intensità.

Piegò la testa da una parte e ancora una volta si accarezzò i magnifici capelli scarlatti, che risplendevano come di luce propria, con un gesto terribilmente seducente; Bruce ricambiò il suo sguardo, come paralizzato da quella radiante bellezza femminile e incapace di opporvisi per quanto ella fosse malvagia.

"_Quale errore…"_ disse ancora Lilith con voce bassa e insinuante, ormai vicinissima ai due agenti "_Al contrario, credo che da queste parti potrei trovare qualche piacevole modo per occupare l'eternità_".

Istintivamente l'orientale fece un passo verso di lei, ma ciò che proprio non si aspettava fu che Lilith gli passasse accanto come se non lo avesse nemmeno visto e, con gli occhi scintillanti di desiderio, si avvicinasse ancora di più ad Alex che, dal canto suo, era rimasto immobile e come incatenato da quel fascino ultraterreno.

"Ma…" mormorò il giapponese, sbalordito.

"Uff!" sbottò Gloria "Senti, capisco l'interesse per gli uomini più giovani di te, ma non ti rendi conto che sei ridicola? Potresti essere la sua bis, bis, bis, bis, bis, bis, bis, bis, bis, bisnonna!".

Evidentemente ci sono argomenti sui quali le donne - mortali e immortali - sono ugualmente suscettibili, giacché a quelle parole Lilith si voltò come un serpente verso la ragazza e con un grido basso le si scagliò addosso.

Alex tentò di intercettare quella demoniaca bellezza, ma lei evitò la sua presa e scivolò come una pantera per afferrare Gloria; una frazione di secondo dopo le serrava la gola con entrambe le mani, sollevandola di alcuni centimetri dal pavimento.

La donna si dibatteva e cercava di allontanare quegli artigli che la stavano strozzando, ma Lilith era incredibilmente forte.

Era la fine, dunque?

"Io ti comando, Lilith, Signora dei Lilin" riprovò Bruce "Io conosco il tuo nome e ti ordino di andare via!".

Il demone lo guardò con scherno e strinse ancora di più le mani; le sue labbra dipinte erano adesso trasfigurate in un malefico ghigno di trionfo mentre Gloria, prossima a perdere i sensi, aveva cessato di divincolarsi.

In quell'istante ad Alex tornarono in mente le parole del professore, si guardò intorno e riconobbe la sua ultima speranza: con un balzo attraversò la camera, afferrò il simulacro di Lilith, lo sollevò e poi con esso colpì la mensola di marmo del camino. Aveva impiegato tutte le sue forze e la statuetta fu decapitata al primo colpo.

La testa rotolò per terra e schegge di pietra verde volarono intorno, mentre Bruce urlava: "Funziona! Funziona! Non fermarti!".

Infatti Lilith, non appena la sua immagine aveva iniziato a infrangersi, aveva immediatamente lasciato la presa, così che Gloria era scivolata al suolo semisvenuta: evidentemente - considerò lo zoologo - quel simulacro era il centro del suo potere occulto, il punto focale che concentrava la sua energia e le consentiva di materializzarsi.

Un altro urto e la statuetta su spezzata a metà, un ultimo colpo e tra le mani di Alex non rimase che un grosso frammento che ne era stata la base; l'uomo lo gettò sul pavimento come se fosse diventato d'un tratto incandescente.

La Regina delle notti di luna piena, l'eterna Signora dei Lilin stava ora scomparendo: i lineamenti distorti dalla rabbia divenivano di istante in istante più rarefatti e nel giro di pochissimi secondi di lei non rimase che una nebbiolina fosforescente che ben presto si disperse nella penombra, portata via da un vento soprannaturale che subito dopo si placò.

Nulla in quella stanza, se non i frammenti di ciò che era stata una meravigliosa immagine di crisoprasio sparsi al suolo, avrebbe lasciato immaginare l'orrore di cui quelle mura borghesi erano state testimoni solo poco prima.

I due agenti corsero accanto a Gloria che, in ginocchio e con le mani intorno alla gola contusa, respirava affannosamente tentando di riprendere il controllo di sé.

"Matt…dov'è Matt?" mormorò con voce flebile non appena riuscì a parlare.

**FINE**

**MESSAGGIO DI PUBBLICA UTILITA'**

Matt socchiuse le palpebre e poi inclinò leggermente la testa da una parte, concentratissimo.

Solo nel suo studio, stava tentando - una lente speciale sull'occhio destro e una pazienza degna di miglior causa - con chirurgica precisione di rimettere insieme i frammenti dell'idolo di Lilith.

A un tratto posò la pinzetta, si alzò in piedi con un sorriso, fece un passo indietro e ammirò il risultato delle sue fatiche: aveva finito, la meravigliosa statuetta era come nuova!

La fissò con aria sognante, senza trattenere un sospiro.

In quell'istante, però, Scott si precipitò dentro con la stessa leggiadria di un tornado, ridendo come un matto, seguito a ruota da un urlante T-BOB.

La pesante porta di legno venne sbattuta fragorosamente e… puff! i pezzettini dell'idolo collassarono di nuovo su se stessi.

Matt levò gli occhi al cielo, scoraggiato.

"Insomma, Scott" esclamò, arrabbiato "quante volte ti ho detto che non bisogna sbattere le porte?".

**FINE**


End file.
